


Interlaced

by Geisterschiff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 1, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Polyamory, WreckLance2k18, after first time discussion, squishing insecurities with good feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geisterschiff/pseuds/Geisterschiff
Summary: When Hunk, Lance and Keith stumble over the next step in their relationship, they expect a bump. There are fears swirling in their heads about how it will feel afterwards. In the end none of them match the reality.When Lance lies in between two bodies with a racing heart, no fear crawls over his skin anymore. The only things he can feel is soft and smile and love.





	Interlaced

Lance loves the way his pillow goes up and down in a steady rhythm. Loves how warm it is. Loves how it smells. It should be bony and stink of sweat, but Lance’s body is currently so full of jittery happiness that it skews his perception. His fingers scale the slope of the pale back he has settled his head onto and curl into soft black hair. Keith is sleeping soundly, letting out wet puffs of air every time his lips open as he exhales.  
Lance can’t sleep. There are feelings bursting inside him he can’t put into words, no matter how hard he tries. Happiness somehow isn’t enough to describe it and neither is content. He expresses them in a short kiss placed on Keith’s lower back, just a short brush of lips, and then in a wide grin. He closes his eyes and hums. 

“Why are you grinning like that?” A shoulder nudges his calf and Lance glances at the person resting next to his against wall propped up legs. Hunk’s hand slides in between them and all the way up to his ankle, pulling it closer and pressing a kiss into the soft skin, thumbing at his sole. Lance laughs, trying not to kick Hunk in the face when his leg jolts.

"I don't know." And he doesn't. He places his foot on Hunk’s shoulder and shudders at the hand running up and down his calf in lazy circles. Lance’s smile is lazy too, but his eyes have a cautious tint. Hunk prods lightly with his look, but he gives Lance enough time to collect his thoughts and speak up, listening to the feet tapping against the wall next to his ear. 

"I was just... afraid I guess. Of this not working out, and like… ending really badly and shit. But…” He presses a hand against his chest and feels his heart tap-dance through his rib cage. It’s not because of the exertion he had just been through, he had already calmed down from that.

A year ago they have all been a confused mess, but eager to try this. They have discussed every next step and there had still been bumps. Bumps they have worked hard enough to smooth out and while this was not the final goal, it felt like a huge milestone they have finally reached. His body buzzes, but his heart and mind buzz twice as hard. Because this hasn’t been just about bodily connection. This connection runs deeper, pulses through him. He can almost feel what Hunk is thinking when he looks at him.  
The warm reassurance seeping from his smile, from the way his hand stops the circles to pat against Lance’s leg. The gesture speaks loud and clear. 

‘We all worried. But look, here we are now. And no matter what worries will come, we will work through them again. Together.’ Just like they had up until now. 

They all came in with different issues and addressed all of them. Lance’s feeling of being the odd one out was rooted deep and especially heavy among three people. Hunk and Keith have ebbed it away piece by piece and put the beast to rest. It was difficult to keep it from resurfacing when it came to this. In the end it was just his fears playing mind games with him, unnecessarily freaking him out upfront. He didn’t feel left out even once during the whole time. Not even when he left to get some water and returned to find Hunk and Keith making out.  
There was just warm and proud and love. A knowing that no matter if in between or next to them, his place was with them. And theirs with him. 

Hunk taps against his leg again, as if he knows where Lance’s thoughts have wandered off. And he does. This really is a three-way connection. Hunk runs his finger over Lance’s knee and smiles. He reassures him with the touch, with the smile and the soft feeling Lance feels is like a blanket wrapping around him. A second one is soft pillow under his head, even when Keith is asleep. Lance hums and spreads his own blanket too, one hand still curled in Keith’s hair, the other reaching out to run fingers against Hunk’s shin.

“You should sleep. Just look at Keith,” Hunk grins, stretching his leg to nudge his toe against Keith’s shoulder. They both jolt as Keith wraps his hand around Hunk’s leg with a slap. Neither of them had noticed the sudden absence of the little noise he was making. The sheets rustle as he turns his head to face them, a sleepy squint from underneath his black locks.

“I can hear you two, you know.”

Lance’s chest swells even more. He collects his long limbs and drapes himself over Keith’s back, who groans loud.

“Lance, get off me.” He shoves his face into the bed, bucks up to get Lance off and forgets he is right at the edge of the bed. They fall down along with the sheets and a loud ripping sound. There are sharp elbows, bony hips and bruised skin, but Lance’s laugh vibrates through the room.

“Are you two okay?” Hunk leans over the end of the bed, worry etched in his eyes.

“We should save up to buy a larger bed. Quickly.” Lance heaves from underneath Keith. His voice is bubbly and there are tears in the corners of his eyes and his laugh is contagious. He sees Hunk grin down at them and feels Keith snicker into his shoulder. He stretches his hand into the air, fingers splayed wide. It’s an invitation the other two accept way too fast and Lance closes his eyes when Hunk’s and Keith’s fingers are laced with his own.

Their connected hands might look awkward to some, but it works. And it works splendid.


End file.
